RPlog:Victorious Return
"Captain, we have contacts already in the vicinity," reports the helmsman of the Relentless, a CR90 approaching Dathomir and maneuvering into stationary orbit above the last known location of the ground forces entrenched planet side. The captain, a gray haired man of somewhat wizened visage and showing as many years in the lines on his face as he does in his service ribbons, calls up the tactical display and studies the sensor readings with narrowed eyes. "Well now, it looks like there's already a rescue team in place," he comments in reply. The helmsman speaks up, "Aye sir, only not ours." The captain makes a sound resembling a grunt in acknowledgement before opening the ship to ship comm to address the rest of the rescue assets, listing off the sensor readings for confirmation before adding, ".. and unless my eyes fool me, that's the Audacity, and she's on the ground. Looks like the spook squad is in the air as well," referring to Ghost Squadron flying patrol around the landing zone. The rest of their assets are regrouped and begin to drop down into the atmosphere over the LZ, fighter units deploying but not immediately engaging as the captain opens the link on a tight-band scrambled frequency, "This is Captain Wardin of the Relentless, we are on final approach, shuttle ETA 5 minutes, over," he begins. In that time frame as the Relentless continues is steady slow approach down, the Audacity has the time to retrieve her personnel and regroup it's fighter squadron. And, what may be a record moment, neither the Audacity nor the Relentless take the time to indulge in the age old game of 'my weapons are bigger than your weapons'. A squadron of Interceptors have been put on alert since the transmission was picked up, Liza and the others pilots sitting anxiously in their ships' cockpits, awaiting the time when they're given the go to offer support to the shuttle. The news that something had been picked up had been cause for the crew and such to celebrate but it is something that is also met with trepidation. There is no way to tell who survived the rough landing and Liza has had butterflies in her gut ever since they've been notified, the young Molokai actually about to the point of throwing up as she sits out the wait. The figthers are not the only pilots to have been put on alert as several shuttles have been as well, the crew compartments full of supplies, mostly medical supplies for the most severely injured, and even stormtroopers, everything that might be needed for the landing party to be able to support the pilots and troopers who managed to make it to planetside. Needless to say, the Imperials will be very well prepared for just about anything they might find once they arrive at the camp. Keeping her blaster steady in a two-handed grip, Dante has it aimed more or less at the ground as the rebel forces are retrieved bare moments before the incoming message is relayed via Comm. With the Marshall busy handling the last of the details to break camp, she shifts to a one-handed grip of her blaster and uses the other to activate her link. "Captain Wardin, you are a most welcome arrival," she begins over the link. "Sir, this is Commander Dante, I along with the rest of the recon and rescue forces are ready and waiting for the pick up." There's a long pause before she speaks again, "We do have wounded to pick up," and she begins the recitation of the official casualty count before ending with, "over." Captain Wardin of the Relentless listens in silence, relying on his bridge crew to gather the necessary data regarding casualties and wounded while tracking the exit of the Audacity until she jumps into Hyperspace. "Copy that, Commander," he says calmly into the open channel before turning slightly to address the waiting pilots, "All assets, deploy now, time to pick up the package," he orders. Opening another channel he speaks directly to the leader of the shuttle group, relaying the same numbers before adding, "Take point, fighters will fly escort, the way is clear." With a blink and a sigh, Liza nods to herself at the same time, her butterflies easing up some now that she has been able to do something besides sit there, the wait now over. With precision, the Interceptors launch at regular intervals in four rows of 3, the fighters then flowing into a tight formation once they've all left the ship's hangar. Now is not the time to take risks, not when they need to get to the downed personnel and get them home. "Let's remember...do not shoot unless fired upon. We can't afford any losses today..." Liza commands over the open comms, reminding the pilots not to go all fire-happy if they should encounter any NR ships while they themselves work on getting planetside. The shuttles leave the hangar not long after the figthers and slide into position behind them as several Interceptors slide behind once they're in place, providing ample cover for the shuttles as they start on their way down, heading towards the atmosphere of Dathomir and the location of the signal. Once the Audacity has entered Hyperspace, the way is indeed clear, and the fighters and shuttles encounter no resistance as they descend through the atmosphere to fly in formation over the location of the camp that the Imperials and Rebels had do nicely shared. With one hand shading her eyes, Dante spots the approaching shuttles the minute they break through the atmosphere, a broad grin drifting across her face as the fighters take up formation as well, and resisting the urge to cheer like the rest of those waiting to be 'retrieved' do. The line of bodies, neatly covered and stacked, are enough to bring more grim reality to this entire encounter. She rounds up the last of her gear, shouldering it with a wince as the weight of it settles on her wounded shoulder, then moves towards the cleared area to be used as a landing zone. As the fighters and shutters meet no enemy ships, the fighters begin to pull away slightly, giving the shuttles plenty of clearance to land while they prepare to fire upon anything that might be considered hostile. Granted, the 'hostiles' on Dath are mostly rancor and other nasty wildlife, but it's better safe to be sorry in this regards just like in everything else they've done to prepare for the rescue. The TIES scream past the camp, perhaps all over 400 feet over head, the telltale sound of their approach and passing over the camp something that gathers attention, surely, from the Imperials as well as whatever else may be surrounding the camp. "We're clear. Coming in for a landing, Command. Any special orders?" the lead shuttle's pilot says even as they begin to land, the ships' engines powering down while the landing struts are lowered. A broad grin settles on Dante's face as she responds to the asked question over the comm, not sure if the question is for her or not - but answers it anyway. "Aye, try not to clip any rancors on your way down. The smell can be pretty ripe," she offers. Turning back to seriousness, though, she gives an accurate description of the few hazards of the landing zone, including best approach vector, approximation of wind sheer as she breaks cover around the edge of the LZ and waves one arm in the air to lend another measure of 'land here please'. As the TIES begin to pull back around, Liza in the lead, the shuttles finally land, the pilots keeping the ships powered up while they let the hatches lower. A sudden rush of people flow from both ships, Stormtroopers and medics rushing towards the camp in a rush of activity. Medkit are passed out while the medical personnel begin to assess those who seem wounded while the STs stand at the outer edges of the camp, rifles held at the ready. "Command, this is Slush. Extraction has begun. Will notify you when the shuttles get off the ground." "Relentless here, standing by," the comm officer relays and proceeds to do just that. Monitoring all chatter on the comm while they keep up a steady sensor sweep of the immediate system. After all, one battle was already fought here, and with them pinned in position retrieving their personnel, this would be something of an ideal time to be attacked. However, even deep sensor sweeps do not indicate the arrival of - nor the return of - any enemy ships. On the ground, Dante has jogged back to the base camp to help carry the wounded. One of the biggest things she's learned from this little vacation is to stay out of the way when someone who actually knows what they're doing is doing something specific. To that end she handles the end of one stretcher as the wounded soldier is carried towards the waiting shuttle. One of the troopers is acting as traffic director, waving a hand or pointing when appropriately, getting the right people in the right place when necessary. The bodies are gathered and properly taken care of, wrapped carefully before brought on board the first shuttle. "Let's go.." the pilot of the same shuttle shouts out, his head peeked out from the hatchway as he barks out his words. "I want everyone loaded in less than 15! Get your cans moving otherwise you're getting left here for the rancors to chew on!" That gets those working on getting everyone triaged and loaded up moving faster. Dante heads back out of the shuttle and continues to lend a hand until directed to board the shuttle, which she does with some evidence of relief. Bug infested terrain is not her idea of a good time. In fact, she'll never complain about packing extra rations or gear -ever- again. Sliding into a seat near the divider between the hold and the cockpit she cranes her neck slightly to eyeball the pilot. "'sbout TIME you came to fetch us," she calls out. "I am sorry we missed the tea party.." the pilot remarks snidely to Dante while he gets himself buckled into the seat. "Best direct your people to get everyone strapped in, Wing Commander. We're going to be leaving the planet fast and I don't need anyone injured because you didn't get their seat belts all buckled proper like." The hatch on both shuttles begin to raise from the ground, the hydraulics doing their job, the mechanisms hissing as they pull the hatches into place. Passing along the word, Dante fastens her buckles and tightens all the fastenings as the shuttle begins to lift from the ground. Calling out for a sound off once everyone is secured, she does a nose count for this shuttle then speaks into her comm to do the same for the rest. The tally, obviously, isn't the same as when the arrived. But then, how often does any mission return with every single soldier present and accounted for? Orders be damned, next time she's going to sneak across the line and kill the rebels in their sleep - orders or no orders. The shuttles take off hastily once the okay is given, the nose of which angle hard so they can get off the ground quickly. Once they've lifted off, the fighters rendezvous with them, once again surrounding the ships carrying their 'cargo'. A not-so-subtle shudder shakes the ships as they punch through the atmosphere but once they're in space it's smooth flying back to the Corvette. Command, we got the survivors and bodies on board. Notify medical to have their personnel prepared for incoming injured.." Liza flips her comms off, once she has notified the appropriate people of their pending return, letting her ship's auto-pilot take her back to the larger ship, giving herself time to calm down before she has to land. The planet Dathomir has received rather a lot of attention from interplanetary governments of late. Up till now the combat has been resigned to the ground but now the bigger guns have been brought in as the I2SD Inquisitor, along with a brace of Nebulon B Assault Frigates and a pair of Strike Cruisers. They have set up an orbit around the planet and all are carefully examining every inch of the surface their sensors can make out. Worming around a bit in her safety harness, Dante manages to get wiggled around a bit until she can see out of the nearest view port. Pressing her forehead against the cool pane of duraplast she tries to get her bearings on the system once again. Too many days of being down in the mud and muck have given her a strong sense of being suffocated from the sheer number of things between her and the open sky. She rubs the heel of one hand against a rather annoying insect bite that's been driving her nuts for days now and, again, wishes keenly for some quality time alone with a bar of soap and a shower. ---- Hangar Bay -- I2SD Inquisitor The immensity of the hangar is a tribute to the size of this vessel. This facility is able to refuel, repair and rearm vessels from the smallest Lambda shuttle to the larger Correlian Corvettes. It is kept flawlessly clean by the constant presence of scrubber droids removing debris and trash off of the finely polished deck. Very little space is wasted on this mighty warship and this is doubly true of the main hangar. Along the ceiling nestled in launch shrouds are the behemoths of the ground forces, from the fearsome AT-AT and AT-ST walkers to the older Juggernauts and Air Fortresses. Hanging out over the vast vacuum of space is the 'control tower'. From it, the deck chief can supervise the operations in both Hangars. Along either side of it rest the heavy-duty repulsor beams and the passageways to the even heavier tractor beams. The view from the hangar of the microcosm that is a warship might easily be compared to an anthill. Despite the vast numbers of ships that leave and arrive at the ship, crewmembers, pilots and naval security personnel are seen all over the place, from the security by the turbolift doors to technicians and their droids conducting repairs of vital parts on many of the shuttles and combat support craft. Forward of the control tower, the claw-like launchers for the ship's wing of TIE Fighters can be seen, as well as the gantries that lead to the fighter bays. Large blast doors, to the aft, lead to the cargo areas, where the ship's consumables are stored. Several sets of solid black doors mar the othewise light gray finish of the hangar, they are the turbolifts that access the rest of the vessel. ---- Falling ill shortly after the New Republic had left Dathomir, Krieg was down for the count for at least an entire day. In the recovery they had taken the Marshal aboard a stretcher, and onboard one of the shuttles he was being tended to by several medics. It would seem that he had not been eating at all over the last week, instead giving his food to the other troops. It wasn't until the last day that he finally started to eat, and that was food brought to them by the rescue teams. Most of what the medics had him in was precautionary, his flightsuit the only thing he was wearing once again. He was tough, but he also knew the medics were going to do what they would. He'd get back on his feet upon reaching his command ship, but until then he was left out on his back for now. One of the officers had brought a transmitter to his side to hear the commands being given in the return from the recovery mission. As the shuttles themselves head towards the Corvette, the fighters themselves head towards the Inquisitor which has been awaiting for the completion of the extraction attempt, the flight done in peace for Slush who keeps her comms off until the approach for landing is made. Once the Interceptors are safely aboard, the pilots just about literally jump from the cockpits of their ships, the men and women cheering and complimenting each other on a job well done. Only Liza is quiet as she emerges from the ship she flew for this mission, her expression under her flight helmet somber. Something has been eating at her from the moment the news they had people down on that damnable planet, something that eroded at the normally jovial Sarian's temperament until she became nothing more than a grumpy, nasty-tempered woman. Taking her helmet off, she manages to smile and return the congratulatory hand shakes and shoulder clasps with the false air of joy about her as she does so but she soon disappears onto the turbolift which whisks her away to the bridge of the ship. Keline is standing down in the hanger bay with Karissa, her stromtrooper/bodyguard, in close proximity to her as she awaits the arrival of the shuttles from the planet. The ship's first shift medical team is standing behind her, all their equipment and gurneys at the ready, as they await the marshal and any other excess wounded. Once the shuttle that Dante is in finally touches down, Dante is one of the last to disembark the shuttle. Carrying the end of one of the stretchers, she hands over that end of the burden to one of the medics and takes a few moments to stare around the crowded hangar deck. Running one hand through her hair, the new growth barely an inch or so in length, she scrubs that same hand down over her face before offering a grin at one of the other pilots retrieved from the vacation planet. Quite vigilant in her stance, the visibly noticeable white-haired stormtrooper known as Karissa Dalton - or more affectionately as TK-4406 - stands next to her assigned Imperial officer. Her hands are clasped at the small of her back as Karissa stands a foot to Keline's left and about two feet behind her. Her chin is tilted slightly upward, a sign of confidence, and her eyes cautiously scan the immediate area about her. Sarai slides out of the shuttle she was on, leaning against it even as her hazel eyes take in the view, before a wide smile finally crosses her face- only faltering when Liza storms away. "Phew." She remarks to no one in particular, just glad to be back. "I want the medical records of all triaged while the extraction took place...” Liza murmurs softly into the ear of one of the communication officers, trying to keep her voice low. She truly lacks the authority to make such a request, the reason she's trying to keep her voice low, something she's reminded of by the officer she speaks to. Request left unfulfilled, Liza can only shake her head and slip away, several sets of eyes falling upon her as she once again goes back to the hangar. With another false smile, she works her way back towards the pilots; her eyes alight as she speaks. "I am going to be putting in requests for leave for us all...we need to celebrate!" Keline remains standing where she is, beside Karissa, as she glances at her for a moment before she turns to the medical teams behind her and waves them forward. "Take care of the wounded... you know how to do the rest. I want a copy of all injuries sent to me as soon as you have them." As Krieg lies on the bed in the shuttle, he can hear the final stages of the landing and knows exactly where they were. An aide is nearby and he says to the other man quietly, "As soon as we have everyone aboard instruct Captain Nelhrn to take us out of here at maximum speed back to Coruscant. We have done what we set out to do." There's a pause, but no hesitation as he adds, "All those stranded on the planet are to be cordoned off and sent to the ISB for evaluation," and with more effort he commands, "Make it so." The aide scurries off to make the calls as the shuttle starts its last preparation to dock with the deck. Laying back to summon the effort within him from not touching food for over a week he sits up, cleaning himself up to present himself once again as the officer in charge. Never once did he put in his mouth anything the rebels touched. Spotting Molokai in the crowd, Dante's brief grin turns into a genuine one that spreads across her face, flashing brilliant white teeth, "Slush!" she calls out, closing the distance around the others in the room and almost moves in for a hug until she remembers that she not only stinks but is grimy from head to toe. Stopping her advance that grin remains on her face, "You were with the team that came to retrieve us? Thanks," she says, extending one hand towards Molokai in thanks. "Does that include drinks?" An unknown voice by Sarai asks, it's owners tone wry even as the flight officer glanced around to see who it was- however, they melted into the crowds. Sarai chuckles softly, then frowns. "Where's Krieg?" Dante's hand is eyed and then, with a low chuckle, Liza takes it, giving it a slight shake as she smiles to her. "No need to thank me, ma'am. I was just doing my job." Releasing the other pilot's hand, Liza finds herself subconsciously wiping her own on the front of her flightsuit, trying to rid herself of the germ and such that her superior officer surely had to pick up while on Dath. "Any news on the number of alive and dead, Ma'am?" There are questions left unasked but there is a time to ask them in a more private venue. Not entirely intimidating considering her size and stature, Karissa eyes the commanding officer of the medical team as they pass by - her eyes remaining focused on him and following him until he passes out of clear view. Obviously, she's trying to impress upon him the urgency of fulfilling Keline's request - but it's doubtful she'll be making any real impact. She says quietly to the woman standing in front of her, "What kind of causalities are you expecting, ma'am?" Spotting Litve nearby, Dante turns slightly to include Sarai in the conversation, "Drinks, I think there will be serious drinking. Personally," she wobbles her eyebrows in a comical gesture, "I intend to get some serious time alone with a bar of soap and hot and or cold running water." She pauses slightly then scans the crowd, "The Marshall's been under the weather a touch," talk about understatement, "I'm sure he's got a bevy of medics bugging him already." Keline turns to look at Karissa standing beside her as she shrugs and turns to regard the medical teams as they begin to move forward. "Well, considering what I've heard about Dathomir… rancors... and the natives aren't any more friendly either. They call them "witches" in the stories I've heard. It's another reason I'm glad I'm in the Navy." Squeezing through the crowd, tall, tan, bald man grins from ear to ear as he catches sight of Dante. Shaking his head, Odion says, "You're a damn fool, ma'am. Good to have you back." He extended a hand as he reached her. "How was the trip?" Liza looks up, her face now decidedly pale. "He is? The...The Marshal's alright, yes?" Looking out towards space for a moment, she finds herself worrying at her lower lip, fidgeting slightly before she can compose herself. "I...I am sure he'll be find. We have the best medical personnel in this frackin galaxy, after all." Still… she can't help but to worry about him. "We're always more than happy you nice naval folk are willing to give us a ride to where ever the fighting is... ma'am." The white-haired stormtrooper's voice is filled with sarcasm, but she doesn't show any visible signs of humor as she continues her thorough watch over the ongoings of the extraction. Her eyes do flicker to the side to connect with Keline's as she looks at her bodyguard - but only looks away a few moments later. Sarai's eyes dance even as Alex continues her remarks. "What, their actually going to let you near the alcohol? Much less the regular drinks?" She sobers a bit. "Oh, I hadn't heard! I hope the Marshal's alright." She nods to Odion as he comes up. Keline looks at Karissa at that comment about giving them a ride before she turns to look back at the arriving shuttles. "Yes, and we also give you rides back, one way or the other. It all balances out in one fashion or another, Trooper." vLaughing, Dante clasps the offered hand and grins at Odion, "Darn straight I am," she replies and gives Odion a good firm handshake before releasing the offered hand. "It was lovely. Warm balmy evenings. Excellent company. Standing orders were to resist the temptation to slip over in the dark and slit their throats. It was an exercise in self control," she adds with a slight shake of her head. "Bugs, bugs, more bugs, flora fauna and what not, and the rancors who probably thought we'd make nice appetizers with rancor snot all over us." She casts a brief glance towards Liza and Sarai, nodding, "If he wasn't, this landing would've been hot and he'd have been the first one off the shuttle and up to the medbay. We take care of our own," she adds and rests one hand briefly on Liza's shoulder. Odion laughs and nods. "Oh I bet it was. Even the story reminds me of the times on my home, though I don't know if living in a muddy hole in the Sith's ass-end of nowhere is any better." He nods to Liza. "Hello to you too ma'am." Liza nods to Dante and then to Odion. "Hey. How is it going?" Yawning a bit, Liza stretches a bit before she looks around, her hand running through her messy, sweat-soaked hair, her helmet still tucked under her other arm. Sarai sighs, suddenly weary. "I could go with a nice nap at the moment..." She admits, eyes scanning the crowds. "But...shards...the Marshal." Odion nods. "It's going fine, definitely better than you lot, it looks like." He looks over at the woman, someone he's never seen before. "The Marshal will be just fine, he's gone through a lot worse. Don't you worry about him." Seeing a pair of worried faces, Dante tries again, "Seriously, if he wasn't going to be okay, would we all still standing here?" she reasons aloud. "Come on, let's go find him," she says before stretching slightly, rising to the tips of her toes, then starting to lead the way through the crowd towards the captain. "Quite right, ma'am..." Karissa says, her eyes now completely focused on the scene slowly unfolding before her. Clearing her throat with a bit of a rumble and a crick of the neck, the young woman goes silent once again as she watches the medical crews working feverously. Liza nods as she grins a bit, looking a bit relieved. Dante's right and besides…there are lots of injured to be concerned about. "Alright. Let's go...” She tilts her head at Sarai and Odion, indicating for them to follow if they'd like. Standing fully upright, Krieg goes slow, but he is able to move about without other assistance. His aides protested, but he waves his hand at them, silencing all other protests. Walking to the back of the shuttle the ramp lowers, the last one on the deck to do so. Looking out to the deck a sergeant at arms yells out, "Deck, tech hutt!" Soldiers all around snap to attention and a detail of stormtroopers run in two columns to flank the ramp of the shuttle. As they form up each column turns towards the center, forming an honor guard for their commander. Krieg stands at the top of the ramp, his face paler in comparison to any other time they have seen him, but he stands upright all the same. Keline also watches silently, her fake eye and also the real one following the path of the medical team, as she turns to look at Karissa again. "Notwithstanding your feeling of the Navy would you rather be doing something other then guarding me?" *she quiets down, though, turning to face the sergeant as she comes to attention herself. Snapping to attention instantly, and making an abrupt about face in the process, Dante nearly collides with Odion - it's a near miss but she manages to scrape by without actually winging him. Her gaze sweeps over the room, starting up an informal head count to compare with the last one she took in the shuttle - and that one against the last one she took before leaving for this vacation. Liza looks up suddenly at the call to come to attention and she does just that, her eyes wide with shock as she sees Krieg walking. If she could, she'd tell him to sit down and take it easy but there's no chance to do so. She does look from side to side, trying to figure out what's going on. Sarai snaps to attention, turning a bit to see Kreig walking at the ramp, and she keeps her mouth shut, but her eyes say everything- yay, Krieg, basically. Odion snaps to attention, falling in besides Liza and Dante, looking straight ahead, not moving at all. "I wouldn't rather be doing anything else, ma'am..." Karissa says quickly, but softly. Sharply turning to face the direction of the voice she hears in the distance, Karissa snaps to attention much like the officer she's be assigned to protect. She drops her hands from the small of her back to rest in tiny fists at her sides and drops any expression from her face as she looks towards the forming column. Standing at the top of the ramp he doesn't have one of the great speeches of a conqueror, but rather he summons up his command voice as he says in the pin drop silence, "We have emerged victorious, on every account. You all have represented the Empire well." He is formal as he stands there, in his own place his expression one of endurance and command, the imagery around him some might think of a hero returning to battle (maybe that of an emperor of old), though Krieg would never admit anything to the fact. As he starts to step down the ramp a "Hoorah!" is sounded from the back of the hangar deck, and soon becomes a chant echoed by all on the deck. "Hoorah!" they say over and over again as Krieg slowly marches down the ramp and through the line, taking all the cheers and applause in - it was a victory they all had been needing and he brought it to them. One of the many voices shouting Hoorah is Dante, the broad grin on her face firmly in face as she cheers loudly, applauding as well - not just for the success of the mission - but for coming back alive and in one piece. Keline turns to face the comlink hooked onto her uniform tunic, flicking the contact open, before she speaks into it. "Bridge, this is Captain Nelhrn. All Imperial personnel from the planet are aboard. Plot a hyperspace course to Coruscant and have all ships jump when clear of the gravity well. That is all." *she flicks the channel closed again.* Liza remains quiet amid the cheering and such, but there's a very large amount of pride and such in her eyes even if she keeps her expression even, blank almost. It takes her a moment but she eventually begins to clap and cheer along with the others. Sarai cheers loudly, a wide grin crossing her face, even as the Marshal continues on his way. There isn't much to be said. The right corner of Karissa's mouth quirks upward as she hears the short speech given by the commanding officer on the deck - a man she has not seen until now. She looks out over the gathered forces as they cheer and celebrate the victory, her smile slowly fading over the next few moments. However, she remains absolutely silent after the fact. It is said by some that being the one in charge, as the group's leader was a very lonely job. Krieg knew it all too well as he walks alone, but today with everyone cheering he felt as if he might have a new family. The walk is neither slow or fast as he makes his way across the deck, taking in all those here, knowing many now by their first name as they have served for so long. He stays quiet though, his eyes almost speaking this entire story for him without a word spoken. As he moves across he finally sees the Captain of the ship. Looking at Captain Nelhrn directly he says to her, "Captain, the men and women of your vessel are to be commended. Open bar all night; status report." He was weakened, but still was somehow pulling off command level decisions. All around them the cheering continues as if to let out an unseen pent up tension - something they all needed. Keline salutes Krieg as he approaches her, still at upright attention, as she speaks while continuing to salute. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. A hyperspace jump to Coruscant is being plotted as we speak. Once the ships are clear of the gravity well we'll commence the jump." Once the room relaxes again, the personnel of the flight deck and crew beginning to mingle again, greeting familiar faces and searching for faces that didn't return. Moving through the crowd at a pretty good clip, Dante eases past a pair of mechanics who're discussing repairs of some kind, Dante approaches the Marshall from the side. Saluting crisply she tilts her head slightly, examines Inrokana for a moment then falls in step with him, "Open bar all night, sir?" she asks before adding, "Is that before or after the flight crew lines us up against the wall with the fire hose and the soap?" Karissa stiffens her posture as Krieg approaches, but does not salute him - an honor that is left solely to Keline. The young woman keeps her eyes focused solely on Krieg, examining the man as indiscriminately as possible, as he speaks to Keline and the Captain then responds. The mention of an open bar has Liza blinking a bit before nodding. She really could use a drink right now, not that she's about to start drinking again after her first, and only, experience drinking on Nar Shaddaa, but the need still sits in her head. Sarai blinks. "Bathtime. I'll see most of you at the bar, right?" She has no wish to take a bath as Dante describes it- brrr, waters probably freezing. Krieg sees the wing commander aboard ship approach, and he salutes back to both her and the captain. It's slower, but still crisp as ever. He listens to both women, in turn, then says "TK-4405, take the good commander Dante here and wash her down, as she suggests." He grins ever so slightly at the notion, letting the crew have their fun in the time of celebration for the ship. Before she is hauled off he says to Dante, "Yes, open bar. Enjoy the wash." To Keline he says, "Captain, let the crew have their fun while we are in hyperspace and for a time at Coruscant. Shore leave is approved, and I am sure you will let all get their time off in shifts. Also, all who were on the planet are to be debriefed by the ISB. I leave these orders in your hands, I must take my leave for now." His endurance was stretching thin, but he still was holding up for now. The grin on Dante's face remains in place, even still, and she offers a crisp salute to the Captain as well as the Marshall speaks, letting out a smothered sound of laughter as she eyes the trooper. She takes a measured step towards the Marshall, not quite hiding behind him of course, but still making it clear that she's not leaving the Marshall's side until he either collapses or he heads to the medbay himself. "Sir, will you be going by Medbay to check on the wounded?" she asks, following it with, "One of my specialists got bit by something that I think he may be allergic too, planned to check up on him." Liza pushes through the crowd to get to where the smaller group is standing around the Marshal, pausing to give him a salute as she does so. "Sir. It's very good to have everyone home. I'll be giving you a report and sending it to you as soon as I am able to." The salute's held as she awaits to be dismissed. Arching her back slightly to add another inch or two to her height, Karissa smiles slyly towards the squadron commander - the only time her eyes come off Krieg during his conversation with Keline. Once again smiling - a rarity for the woman with the snow-colored mane - she looks back towards Krieg and says softly, "As you wish, Marshall..." Sarai giggles quietly as Kreig selects what Alex gets to do. "A pleasure to see you up, Marshal." She comments, saluting, at attention. Saluting Liza now, Krieg was glad they were all alive and well, there were times that this might not have been possible lately. He says to the group, "I await all of your reports, there is much work I have to catch up on. In the meantime, enjoy the time off. And TK-4405, take all of these fine troops except the captain here and hose them down. I'm sure it'll create quite the riot. And Commander, I do suggest you stand back and let the troopers do their duty. They can get overzealous with water should they be... required." Giving them all one last nod it could be readily apparent to all that his face was quite pale, and that his endurance up to this point was wearing thin. Somehow he presses through it, a new vitality within him preventing those that did now know him well enough from seeing his small battle. Two more troopers step up to escort Krieg, along with a couple staff officers. It seems they have a place in mind for the Marshal to depart to, and he was all too happy to be along with them. Sarai drops the salute, turns to Alex, and says, dead serious, "Didn't the Marshal mention a good hosing, Dante?" Dante replies, deadpan, "I demand a bar of soap, first," in as serious a voice as she can manage. " a bar of soap and a moment of silent communion with bubbles!" before backing steadily away, laughing. The stormtrooper only nods in assurance of Krieg's request, not verbally responding in any way. Turning to look towards Dante, Karissa gives the woman a fiendish smile - assuming the squadron leader is already more than pensive about the prospects of a shower by hose. Keline flashes Karissa a bemused expression before making a "go ahead" gesture to her. Upon hearing the sound of the hose, Liza makes a very hasty run towards the turbolift. Sarai's eyes widen. "Was that a hose?" Dante ducking aside, Dante lifts one hand at just the right moment and snatches a bar of soap out of the air and holds it aloft with a grin, "I think so," Dante replies with a nod. She see's Molokai making for the lift and laughs, nodding to Sarai. "Hey, at least it's clean water," gotta be optimistic about it. Chuckling ever so slightly he sees that his troops are not afraid of rebels, death, or combat, but they are afraid of water. Figures. It would seem they were going to need a /lot/ more training in the water before they could embark on their next mission - Krieg knew it was coming. But that was a thought for another time. Right before the doors to the lift close he says to the troopers with an evil grin, "Secure the hangar bay. Nobody leaves dry." With that said the doors close for him to be taken deep into the ship, the celebration, though it wasn't overly large, had begun. And all you see flashing before you is a black object diving for cover behind Liza. Commanders/Squadron leaders first! Diving through the crowd, Dante snags Liza's arm and drags her back towards the flight line. Without warning she loops one arm through that of the Captains and says, "Allow me, Ma'am," and grinning rather like a fiend she frog-marches right into the line of cold water. So much for leaving...guess Liza gets a bath and it's one that she doesn't even want...or really even need. "I'll get you Dante…" Liza snarls out from between clenched teeth that suddenly start to chatter as the water hits her.